beastarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief Lion
was a character of Beastars and the main antagonist in Shishigumi arc. He was the leader of the criminal group Shishigumi, until being killed by Louis. Appearance He is a big lion with scars over both of his eyes resembling a mask. He wears a suit and walks with the aid of a cane. He is seen smoking big cigars. Personality Chief Lion was depicted as a cruel individual, showing little to no compassion towards his subordinates and forcing the animals he were about to eat to strip themselves in order to embarrass them, thus causing their blood to pump rapidly and increase the taste of their meat. He exclusively eats white furred herbivores, which is why the Shishigumi went through the trouble of kidnapping Haru. History Background His history is unknown, but he was already the boss of Shishigumi when Ibuki joined the group. Shishigumi arc Chief Lion appears and stops the Shishigumi members from touching Haru, he tells them to leave the room. He apologizes to Haru for the members' behavior and asks her to strip all of her clothes to see if she's pure white, or he will strip her by force. When she's done, Chief approaches her and observes very closely all parts of her body, making her terrified and embarrassed. He claims that shaming the herbivores, will be creating a deeper and richer flavor in the meat. However, Haru suddenly stood up and kicked his walking stick, surprising Chief. She tells him that while he was bragging, she was writing her will in her head. And that he will have the worst dinner, as she is extremely calm and the meat won't taste good. Annoyed, Chief then says he was too soft on her, and that will tenderize her now. As he was about to devour her, he got attacked and stopped by Legoshi. Both of them started to fight, at some point, Chief dodged the wolf's punch and bit Legoshi's wrist, later, Legoshi claims to end the fight already, which he agrees. Legoshi then dodged all of his attacks, jumped on him and bit Chief's nape and ripped it off, making him unconscious. After Legoshi and Haru leaved, Chief wakes up and went to the balcony and sees both of them leaving from behind. He noticed Legoshi missed his vitals on purpose and says that will teach him a lesson that "naive kindness will get you killed", he then aims the gun at him. But he got stopped by getting pushed from behind, he looks behind thinking it was Gouhin, but it was actually Louis, who then aimed his gun into Chief's mouth. Louis says he won't let Chief to touch Haru ever again and ordered him to beg for his life, to show the face of a carnivore that is scared and to beg for forgiveness. As Chief was about to say it, Louis fired the gun in his mouth, killing him instantly. Equipment Gun: Chief used it once to kill Legoshi after he and Haru escaped, but got stopped by Louis. Relationships Shishigumi members TBA Haru TBA Quotes *(To Haru) "Shame and humiliation causes the blood to flow, creating a deeper and richer flavor in the meat." *(To Legoshi) "This old man has an important lesson to teach you. That naive kindness, will get you killed." *(To Louis) "P...p...please..." Trivia * He was the first character seen killed after the death of Tem the alpaca at the beginning of the series. Navigation es:Jefe León Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Carnivores Category:Beastars Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased